This research program emphasizes the psychological and physiological factors in the etiology and treatment of myofacial pain-dysfunction (MFD) syndrome and the objective evaluation of various physical, pharmacological and psychological modalities used for the management of this condition. Historical, physical and psychological data on patients with other atypical facial pain syndromes are also being collected with the ultimate objective of analyzing many of the same factors that initially led to a better understanding of MPD syndrome. Investigations of organic temporomandibular joint disorders are also continuing since their etiology must be understood in order to establish a rational approach to prevention and cure.